Of Drabbles and Daydreams
by Piper Alexis
Summary: A series of drabbles about any and all characters in The Potterverse. Each chapter is a short fic I've recieved a challange to write. Warnings are at the beginning of each fic.
1. Problems with Passwords

_I, in no way, own, or have any rights to, the concepts that JKR has dreamed up. I'm but a lonely girl, with too much time on her hands, and an unhealthy obsession with the "Potterverse"._

_A/N: Okay, this is just a drabble written as a challenge to have the phrase, "I know where it is", written in it. Here's what I thought up. I enjoy writing drabbles, and I intend to use this as a place to put them all together.They have nothing to do with eachother, mind you. If you have a challenge for me issue it...I dare you!_

* * *

Problems with Passwords

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room after a very enlightening study session in the Library. "Gizzarding Fizz Bidders!" she loudly exclaimed to The Fat Lady, who was blissfully dozing away in her portrait. Nothing.

"Excuse me, but I said, Gizzarding Fizz Bidders," Hermione yelled, as she used her wand to knock on the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Hello, are you going to let me in?"

The Fat Lady, startled awake after sharing a few too many bottles of wine with her friend Violet, quietly rubbed her eyes. "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she painfully said to Hermione, her head throbbing with every word. "I must learn to control my impulses," The Fat Lady whimpered as she gently massaged her temples.

"Are you _drunk_?" Hermione asked, a bit huffy.

The Fat Lady glared at her crossly. "That is none of your business. Now what did you want?"

Getting annoyed, Hermione replied pointedly, "I want to get into the Common Room."

"Well, you'll have to give me the password," The Fat Lady shot back.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione said, "You're completely insufferable when you're in this state. I don't know why Dumbledore puts up with it. I've already told you twice, Gizzarding Fizz Bidders."

"It wouldn't matter if I had heard you either of the _two_ times you _allegedly_ said it. That's the wrong password."

"It can't be," Hermione scoffed. "I'm a Prefect. I think I, of all people, should know the correct password."

"_I_, out of anyone, should know the _correct_ password, because _I _made it up," The Fat Lady sarcastically retorted. "Now if you don't know, move along please."

Hermione began to wonder if she had actually forgotten the password. _No_, she thought to herself. _I distinctly remember her telling me that it was Gizzarding Fizz Bidders, because I thought she'd gone completely daft when I heard it. _She looked up to The Fat Lady who was now supporting her throbbing head in her hands, and said, "I'm quite sure it's Gizzarding Fizz Bidders."

The Fat Lady looked up from her silent plea to make her headache go away, and replied, "I'm quite sure it's _not. _Now leave, you're making my headache worse."

Hermione, mind racing for some way to get The Fat Lady to let her in, remembered she'd seen her write it down. "You could just take a look at the paper you wrote it down on. You know, just to be sure that I'm wrong." She'd decided to try using a little bit of reverse psychology. Hermione pointed to a piece of folded paper on the table next to The Fat Lady's chair, and declared, "It's right over th-."

"**I know where it is**," The Fat Lady angrily interrupted. She snatched up the piece of paper and looked at it. Eyebrows raised, she hesitantly said, "It seems you were right."

The portrait slowly began to swing open, revealing the entrance to the Common Room.


	2. The First Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKR created...so, uh, don't believe anything you might have heard! lol_

_A/N: This drabble was writing to the challenge, "it feels like the first time". It's just a short bit of fluff, but it's cute nonetheless. Just a short side note to dilapidated-queen-of-all, if your reading this, hun, the fic for the challenge you issued me has been given free run in my stories section. It was too long to be put in my drabble collection. It's called, Hemorrhoids or Gemstones? Go on, you know you want to go check it out! Alright, back to where I was... Oh yeah, have fun and read on!_

_-+-+-+-+-+-_

The First Time

Ginny Weasley sat at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was working on a particularly boring essay for Professor Binns' class about the origins of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione sat across from her, diligently working on an essay of her own given out by Professor McGonagall.

"This is ridiculous," she complained, slamming her quill down on the wooden table.

"What is?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her parchment.

"This stupid essay, that's what. Why should I have to know about the origins of the Ministry? All I need to know is that the Minister keeps bungling things up, and it's run by a pack of idiots. What more can Professor Binns possibly think I need to know?" she replied, rolling her eyes at Hermione who had just looked up at her.

"Ginny," Hermione said in her scolding tone, the one she usually reserved for Ron or Harry. "All of our studies are important, no matter how stupid you think they are," she added, emphasizing the word stupid.

Ginny grunted disgustedly in response. Resting her forehead on her half-written essay, she decided she'd take a short break. _This nonsense is even making my brain hurt_, she thought to herself.

After about five minutes of "rest time", she had just decided to continue on her essay when she heard the door to the Common Room open. There was no mistaking the creaking of the hinges. Glancing at the students entering, she saw her brother walk in with _him_. The boy with the deep green eyes, the crooked lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and the always turbulent looking hair. The boy she'd formed a crush on as a child, and grown to love as a teenager. The Boy Who Lived…Harry Potter. Her eyes met his, and it sent shivers down her spine and butterflies alight in her stomach. No matter how many times she looked into those eyes, it always felt like the first time…


End file.
